


Outted

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Bored, F/M, For wordswehavesaid, I'm Sick, M/M, The Flu Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload</p><p>Iris finds out about Barry and Oliver's relationship...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/gifts).



> Hey Everyone!  
> So wordswehavesaid fulfilled my prompt to have Iris and Eddie find out about Barry and Oliver's relationship so awesomely that it inspired me to write this. Also I'm sick and bored so this is giving me something to do. Thank you wordswehavesaid!

Iris West was gathering her stuff after a long, slow day at the Paper. Her phone was clamped between her shoulder and her ear, as she talked with her boyfriend while packing up. "I swear, today was the most excruciatingly boring day ever, I can't wait to get home and just snuggle in bed and go to sleep." Iris complained. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Eddie responded, sweet as always. 

Honestly though, despite there not being much to do today, Iris found herself feeling very tired. The precinct was about fifteen minutes away from her work with no traffic, but it was only about six to seven minutes walking distance to Eddie's place, no, her and Eddie's place. Iris couldn't help smiling. She loved those words, even just in her head).

"No, a light walk might do me some good, just be next to me when I wake up, okay?" She queried, practically able to hear him smiling at her comment through the phone. "Of course. I love you." He replied. "I love you too." She said back with no hesitation, clicking her phone shut moments later, feeling marginally better.

She shoved her phone and some papers into her bag, then headed for the door with a quick goodbye to Mason which he barely acknowledged, only giving her a quick nod. She walked out into the night air, breathing in deeply. It had been a while since she walked home by herself, as usually Eddie picked her up for a date or just to drive her home, Barry came by and he walked with her, or her dad picked her up, demanding she come over for dinner.

It was kind of nice to have this alone time, relaxing even, and Iris had no worries about being alone at night. The route she took home was in a fairly good neighborhood, and she wasn't the daughter of a cop for nothing. Sure she wasn't an expert in fighting, but she was confident in her ability to hold her own until she could get away and call her father or boyfriend. Not that she was expecting any trouble tonight.

It was a very nice night, warm with just a slight breeze, quiet, well at least for Central City anyway, and it was surprisingly clear so she could see the stars shining brightly in the sky and she felt a strange child-like urge to make a wish on one, but couldn't think of anything could. Iris chuckled to herself lightly, shaking her head.

It was then that her phone made a familiar sound that she recognized as her alert to anything Flash-related coming up online. She reached for her phone, but drew her hand back. She was tired, she could check on it tomorrow. Maybe it would give her something to do if the day got boring again. The Flash could wait.

She continued on her walk, still about three minutes away from her house. As she was passing the groups of brick apartment buildings, she heard an odd noise coming from a back alley way. She told herself to just ignore it, but her inner reporter took over, enticing her to go investigate. She crept as silently as possible to the alley and peeked around the corner slowly, so as not to alert anyone to her presence if it was a criminal (she absentmindedly picked up a rock on the ground, like hell she would leave a victim there if they were being threatened, hurt, or worse), or not to interrupt if it was two lovers making out in the alley after a night out.

It turned out to be the latter, but Iris stood there in shock as she realized she knew who these two people were. She slipped the rock into her bag so it wouldn’t make any sound and slipped out her phone setting it to mute before holding it up around the corner ever so slightly and snapping a few photos. She checked her phone and was pleased to see she had gotten some good shots, before sneaking away as quietly as she had approached so the pair wouldn’t hear her.

After she was a reasonable distance away, she took off running home, her shock giving her a new burst of energy.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Barry Allen walked the precinct with a large grin on his face. Oliver had surprised him by showing up in Central yesterday, and picking up dinner at his favorite restaurant (how he convinced them to make him a to-go order, Barry will never know) and eating in the car at a drive-in movie (much better than a real movie theater, as Barry could yell at the screen without being kicked out or judged, well Oliver did laugh at him, but his gentle kisses when Barry pouted more than made up for it).

Then, of course, ten minutes before the movie ended Cisco and Caitlin called about some new meta who could secrete acid from his hands attacking downtown. Which was cool with Barry as Oliver had brought his suit and bow with him, because he’s Oliver so naturally he would bring his suit and weapon on a one day trip, so they got to kick some meta ass together before heading back to Joe’s house and spending the night together, making Barry rather glad Joe had been working a late shift for most of the night.

Barry had run Oliver to the train station this morning, after their goodbye kiss had turned into a goodbye make out session making Oliver behind schedule. Luckily, he had gotten Oliver there before the train left, which led to teasing about how Barry could get Oliver somewhere on time but not himself. He had put a quick stop to that with a discrete kiss, as their relationship was still relatively new and they were trying to keep it under the radar for the moment.

Barry had been slightly late to work, but it actually wasn’t as bad as usual so he’d only gotten an eye roll from Singh instead of the usual scolding. He happily walked up to his lab, still on just a little on cloud nine, and was pleasantly surprised to see Iris there waiting for him, with Jitters coffee instead of the terrible stuff they had in the break room.

“Hi Iris. What’s up?” He questioned with a smile as she handed him his cup of coffee. Years of growing up with her put a slightly nervous feeling into his stomach as she looked up at him with a mischievous expression on her face. “Guess who I caught making out last night?” She inquired with a smirk.

Oh shit.

It’s not like he’d been purposely keeping his relationship with Oliver from her, he just couldn’t find the right time to tell her. Plus, he couldn’t think of a way to explain how he had gotten so close to Oliver without revealing their secret identities, which he couldn’t do for a number of reasons. He had definitely wanted to tell her though, not have her find out on her own. He didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t trust her.

“Look Iris, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about my relationship with Oliver, I was totally going to, but I just couldn’t find the right time, and it’s still so new, and-” Iris cut him off with a wide-eyed look. “Wait you’re dating someone? That’s great! Why didn’t you tell me? I have to meet them and- wait did you say Oliver?” He nodded hesitantly. “But the only Oliver you know is Oliver Queen.” She stated to another hesitant nod. There was a short pause where she simply stared at him.

"How could you not tell me you were dating freaking Oliver Queen?” She shouted, and Barry rushed to quiet her. The last thing he needed was the whole station finding out about his boyfriend. They may be police officers but he knew for a fact that a few of them were huge gossips, and this was not the way he wanted his and Oliver’s relationship to get out. They had already decided that they would come out to the public when they both agreed they were ready. Well, mostly when Barry agreed he was ready, as Oliver was used to the attention and paid it little mind, but Barry on the other hand was used to being pretty much invisible unless people needed something from him or he’d done something wrong.

“Please Iris, I don’t want it getting out like this.” I pleaded with a panicked look. Her face softened a little, and she slowly nodded. “We will be talking about this later.” She decreed, her firm tone leaving no room for argument. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then confusion overtook me.

“Wait, if you weren’t talking about Oliver and I, who were you talking about?” I questione, and like someone had flipped a switch, her mischievous smirk returned. “Take a look.” She offered, handing me a newspaper she’d had on the table behind her the whole time, and honestly despite her clear shock I half expected it to be Oliver and I on that front page.

And it was.

Barry had to hold back a laugh as he realized Iris had caught them, she’d just caught them when they were stealing a victory kiss after their fight with Madame Toxic (he really needed to talk with Cisco about upping his game on these names), and it just so happened they were still in full costume.

Sure enough, right under the heading Super Love (Iris needs to come up with better names too it seems) was a picture of the Arrow pressing the Flash up against the wall of an alley and they were locked in a very heated kiss. Enough so that they were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t even noticed Iris come up and take the picture, not even Mister ‘Always Be Wary Of Your Surroundings’. Oh he is so getting teased about that.

He read the caption ‘Flarrow; More than just an incredible crime-fighting team?’ “Flarrow?” Barry raised an eyebrow at Iris. “It’s their couple name! All power couples need one! And it’s not like we know their real names.” Iris intoned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Olivarry. Their real couple name would be Olivarry. After all if Barry got to be first in the super mashup, Oliver should get to be first in the real mashup.

Barry then realized Iris was still waiting for a reaction. He took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face. “Wow! That’s surprising. Who would’ve imagined the heroes of two different cities would be a couple. I hope they’re happy together.” Of course they are, he and Oliver are in love. “I hope so too. They’ve certainly made me happy. I got amazing front page news, the first print has already sold out!” Iris declared excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you. Hey, can I keep this one? I want to read the rest of your awesome article.” That was true, but Barry mostly just wanted to cut out the picture and frame it. “Of course, but don’t think you’re out of the doghouse just because you called my article awesome, which is true. We are still talking later.” She warned with a very stern look.

"I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m a terrible person, who doesn’t deserve your incredible friendship.” Barry assured. “Damn right. Honestly, not telling me you were dating Oliver freaking Queen…” Iris walked out of Barry’s lab still muttering, presumably to get back to work, as this was probably her break.

Barry took another sip of the coffee Iris had brought him, which was slightly cold now, but still ten times better than the stuff in the break room. He glanced at the picture on the front of the paper again with a fond smile. Quickly checking to make sure no one was coming up, he slipped out his phone.

He had to call Oliver. And Felicity. And Cisco. And Roy. Hell, he was just going to call everyone, this was hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. Once again thanks to wordswehavesaid for writing my prompt so awesomely that it inspired me to write this and gave me something to do while I'm bedridden. Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon, and never stop writing!


End file.
